clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest
The Forest is an area on Club Penguin Island, filled with a variety of trees and rocks. While not as large as the Wilderness, which fills a large portion of the northern side of the island, the Forest is rather sizable. The Forest connects to the Plaza from the west, the Mine Shack from the north, and the Cove to the southeast, via a set of stairs. The Hidden Lake is located directly beneath the Forest. The Forest also often serves host to party rooms. History The Forest was not initially accessible. One day, a penguin was playing Jet Pack Adventure and miscalculated his landing. He ended up in the Forest, which was previously uncharted. He later discovered what is now known as the Cove. After plans were made to remodel the Mine Shack in April 2010, a path was made to connect to the Mine Shack. A few months later, after the Island Adventure Party 2010 ended, a ladder was added to access the Hidden Lake. It is covered by a boulder. Renovation As part of The Journey, the Forest was renovated on January 23, 2014. For the most part, updates were simply graphical. Aside from graphical changes, a rock formation with a small opening and a waterfall were added, and some hollowed out tree trunks were located nearby. According to Gary the Gadget Guy, the Forest was changed due to a result of changes in the past from the Prehistoric Party 2014. Pins :Pins in bold are pins that were obtainable from a Prize Booth, and pins that are italicized are pins that were given away from the Advent Calendar. Parties General *During Puffle Parties from 2009 through 2011, the Forest is the "domain" of the blue puffle. There is a giant ball pit located in the center of the room. *During Medieval Parties (except for 2013), two large trees are located here, leading to the Treetop Fort. From 2009 to 2012, two sets of streams and bridges are also located here. In 2012 only, there is a well that replaces the ladder to the Hidden Lake. *During most Music Jams, the Forest becomes a country music themed stage. Cactuses and a windmill were placed around the edges of the room. *During Halloween Parties, from 2007 to 2011, the Forest was composed entirely of Spooky Trees. In 2007, yellow puffles were seen for the first time here. In 2010 and 2011, the Haunted House Entrance could be accessed from here, as well as the Dark Chamber. 2007 *Prior to the Cove Opening Party, there were wooden planks that would be used to build the staircase to the Cove. During the party, there was a juice stand, some balloons, and a box of free Whistles. *During the Summer Kickoff Party, the Forest was decorated with lanterns, surfboards, and palm trees. There was also an ice cream stand, with free Ice Cream Aprons. *During the Water Party 2007, there was various beach equipment here, along with a large basketball hoop. *During Camp Penguin, a rough trail was formed through the Forest. Bulrushes bordered the trail. *During Fall Fair 2007, there was a booth for a harvest competition. Nearby was a Puffle Shuffle Booth, and a few tables with many various types of fruit on them, including pumpkins, apples, watermelon, and peppers. *During the Christmas Party 2007, there was a small village in the center of the room, connecting to small train tracks that intersected through various tunnels throughout the room. On the north side, there was a large Christmas tree with presents underneath. 2008 *During the Winter Fiesta 2008, there was a stand that sold both churros and ice cream. Multicolored balloons and banners were also hung on trees. *During the Submarine Party, large pieces of coral bordered the room. Ruins of an undersea city and a pirate ship could be seen in the corners. There was also a large shell with a Fluffy the Fish replica inside. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, the Forest served as the end of the island-wide parade. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the entire Forest was rotated by 180 degrees. *During the Water Party 2008, the Forest was covered in artificial turf, with a picnic table and slippery slide on top. A sprinkler resembling Octi was also located here. *During the Penguin Games, the final stretch of the island-wide track ran through the Forest. There were also motivational messages on boards. *During the Fall Fair 2008, the Forest had a cowboy bull rider simulation, as well as a snow cone stand. A booth with Puffle Shuffle and a Prize Booth were located here. *During the Christmas Party 2008, many trees here were covered in snow. There was also a small cabin, where players could "take pictures" with Santa. Various other Christmas decorations were also strewn about. 2009 *During the Winter Fiesta 2009, the Forest was decorated like a desert oasis. The center of the room was a small pool of water, surrounded by palm trees and cacti. There was a backdrop showing desert hills at sunset, and the ground was covered in sand. *During the St Patrick's Day Party 2009, giant clovers and mushrooms were here instead of pine trees. There were also a few small houses were also located here, including the Leprechaun House. The ground was also covered in Phony Lawn. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, there were a few banners, and the Box Dragon was in the center of the room. *During the Adventure Party, the Forest was very lush, with a large variety of flora. Tropical plants were overgrowing, and there was a river across the room, with a bridge over it and a large hallow log. There was also a large tree that led to the Tree Forts. *During the Festival of Flight 2009, there was a Hot Air Balloon Ride. Various balloons and lanterns were also hung up on trees. *During The Fair 2009, the Forest was decorated the same as the previous year, except that the snowcone stand was removed in favor of a path to the Great Puffle Circus Entrance. *During the Holiday Party 2009, there was a giant Christmas tree, with many gifts underneath. 2010 *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the Forest was decorated the same as the previous year, except some trees were uprooted. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, the room was covered in tropical plants. There was a small stream, a boat with a tea table on it, and a hallowed out tree with a shelter inside. There was also a large tree leading to the Tree Forts. *During The Fair 2010, there was a prize booth, a Puffle Paddle booth, and a path to the Great Puffle Circus Entrance. Some hay bales were littered around, and there was some balloons. *During The Great Storm of 2010, a large puddle formed in the center. *During the Celebration of Water, a large water pumping machine was located here, to open the Water Dojo. *During the Holiday Party 2010 the Forest had two candy cane lanterns. 2011 *During the Earth Day Party 2011, the Forest was transformed into a large pond, overgrown with lilypads, bulrushes, and frogs of various colors. *During The Fair 2011, it was decorated the same as the previous year, but the haybales and balloons were replaced with fences. A booth for the Memory Card Game was also added. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the Forest became a bamboo forest. Two rivers that went through the room flowed from an entrance to the Ninja Headquarters. Large rock piles were on the sides of the rivers, with bonsai perched on top. *During the Holiday Party 2011, there was a large Advent Calendar which allowed players to obtain a new holiday-themed item every day. 2012 *During the Underwater Expedition, the Forest was tilted, along with the rest of the island. *During the Puffle Party 2012, there was a ball pit here like previous Puffle Parties, but it was much smaller. There was also a small snack stand, and various party decorations. *During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, the Forest became a recording area, themed after a cityscape. It was one of the three special stages at the party. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the Forest was made into a group of temples, themed after red fruit (apples, strawberries, and raspberries) along with a swimming pool of fruit juice. *During The Fair 2012, the Forest was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Halloween Party 2012, the Forest served as the entrance to the Haunted Mansion. There was a large fence that spanned the width of the room, decaying trees, and a thick mist. A road ran through the Forest, with a parked stagecoach in the middle. *During Operation: Blackout, the Forest became covered in snow as the operation went on. *During the Holiday Party 2012, there were large stables in the center of the room. The southwest corner also had a racetrack. Lanterns were hung up, and a small river flowed south. 2013 *Prior to the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, a research station was set up to research the Power Crystals. During the party, the Forest was turned into a nature park, with a rocky area and an ice area, for Earth Day. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, it was decorated the same as the previous Card-Jitsu Party 2011. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, a series of wooden walkways were added to the west side of the Forest. In the middle, a river flowed from a few waterfalls. On the east side, there was a camp set up. The Epic Wave could be accessed from here. *During the Medieval Party 2013, the Forest was turned into a dragon cave, similar to the environment from Ye Knight's Quest 2. There was a lava river, with bridges to cross it. Treasure was littered around the cave, which players could enter the Dining Hall from. *During the Halloween Party 2013, the Forest became a dark forest. There was a large rock formation, meant to be a werewolf hangout, and a slime river intersecting through the middle of the room. The east side of the room had rough patches of grass. *During the Holiday Party 2013, the room was decorated similar to the previous year, but decorations were moved over in order to make room for train tracks. 2014 *During the Muppets World Tour, the Forest was decorated entirely to look like Germany. Fozzie Bear could be talked to here. *For the Puffle Party 2014, it was transformed into a wildlife area, with a large river and bridge, a den, and a small park ranger hut, for Earth Day. *During the Penguin Cup, the Forest was transformed into the training area for Team Hot Sauce. It resembled the outside of a school. The floor was made of concrete, and had a hot sauce bottle drawn on it. There was also sports equipment, and a box of free Hot Sauce Vuvuzelas. *During the Frozen Party, it turned into Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. The room could be frozen when magical snowballs were thrown. *During the School & Skate Party, it was decorated to resemble the exterior of the School. There was a picnic area, a lemonade stand, and Fluffy Fish fountain. There were also various ramps that could be ridden on with a skateboard. *During the Halloween Party 2014, it was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Pirate Party 2014, the Forest became a sort of jungle ruins. Treasure was hidden in a tree trunk, and there was a jail cell. *During the Merry Walrus Party, there was massive tree with ornaments, and many presents underneath. Various smaller trees and various decorations surrounded the large tree. 2015 *During the Star Wars Rebels Takeover, it was decorated like a weapon camp. There was an imperial turret and a landspeeder. *During Pi Day, there was a large signpost located at the right with some balloons next to the entrance of the Mine Shack; the place where the event happened. *During the Puffle Party 2015, it was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Frozen Fever Party, it was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the Rainbow Puffle Party, it has a rainbow that takes you to the Cloud Forest. *During the Festival of Snow 2015, the Forest showcased some snow statues. There was also a banner that read "HAVE AN ICE DAY!" Trivia *There was a glitch in June 2011 after the Medieval Party 2011 that in the Forest you could hear the Boiler Room music. This glitch was fixed. Gallery Graphical Designs Forest2007.png|May 18, 2007 - April 21, 2010 ForestApril2010.png|April 21, 2010 - June 17, 2010 Forest.png|June 17, 2010 - January 23, 2014 Forest2014.png|January 23, 2014 – Present 2007 Forest.PNG|Before the construction of the Cove Cove.PNG|Cove Opening Party Club-penguin-44.png|Summer Kickoff Party WaterParty2007Forest.jpg|Water Party 2007 Forest-camp.jpg|Camp Penguin Fall Fair 2007 Forest.png|Fall Fair 2007 Halloween Party 2007 Forest.png|Halloween Party 2007 Christmas2007forest.jpg|Christmas Party 2007 2008 Winter Fiesta 2008 Forest.png|Winter Fiesta 2008 Submarine Party 2008 Forest.png|Submarine Party 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 Forest.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 AprilFools08Forest.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Forest.png|Medieval Party 2008 Summer Water Forest.PNG|Water Party 2008 Music Jam.png|Music Jam 2008 Penguin Games Forest.png|Penguin Games Fallfairforest.png|Fall Fair 2008 Halloween 2008 Forest.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08Forest.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Winter Fiesta 2009 Forest.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 Puffle Party 2009 Forest.png|Puffle Party 2009 St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Forest.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 Forest af09.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Forest.png|Medieval Party 2009 Adventure Party construction Forest.png|Adventure Party construction Adventure Party Forest.png|Adventure Party Music Jam 2009 construction Forest.png|Music Jam 2009 construction Music Jam 2009 Forest.png|Music Jam 2009 Festival of Flight construction Forest.png|Festival of Flight construction Festival of Flight Forest.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2009 Forest.png|The Fair 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Forest.png|Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Forest.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Forest.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Puffle Party 2010 construction Forest.png|Puffle Party 2010 construction Puffle Party 2010 Forest.png|Puffle Party 2010 April Fools' Party 2010 Forest.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Forest.png|Medieval Party 2010 Island Adventure Party 2010 Forest.png|Island Adventure Party 2010 Music Jam 2010 Forest.png|Music Jam 2010 The Fair 2010 Forest.png|The Fair 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Forest.png|Halloween Party 2010 Great Storm of 2010 Forest.png|The Great Storm of 2010 Great Storm of 2010 rain Forest.png|The Great Storm of 2010 (rain) Celebration of Water Forest.png|Celebration of Water Holiday Party 2010 Forest.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Puffle Party 2011 construction Forest.png|Puffle Party 2011 construction Puffle Party 2011 Forest.png|Puffle Party 2011 Earth Day 2011 Forest.png|Earth Day 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Forest.png|Medieval Party 2011 Music Jam 2011 Forest.png|Music Jam 2011 Island Adventure Party 2011 Forest.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 The Fair 2011 Forest.png|The Fair 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Forest.png|Halloween Party 2011 Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Forest.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Forest.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Underwater Expedition Forest.png|Underwater Expedition Puffle Party 2012 construction Forest.png|Puffle Party 2012 construction Puffle Party 2012 Forest.png|Puffle Party 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Forest.png|Medieval Party 2012 Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Forest.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam construction Forest.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Forest.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Forest.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit The Fair 2012 Forest.png|The Fair 2012 Halloween Party 2012 construction Forest.png|Halloween Party 2012 construction Halloween Party 2012 Forest.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Forest.png|Operation: Blackout Operation Blackout Forest phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Forest phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Forest phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) Holiday Party 2012 Forest.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Hollywood Party Forest.png|Hollywood Party Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 construction Forest.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 construction Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Forest.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Forest.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam Forest.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam MedievalParty2013Construction.png|Medieval Party 2013 construction Forest Medieval.png|Medieval Party 2013 HalloweenParty2013ConstructionForest.png|Halloween Party 2013 construction Halloween Party 2013 Forest.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Forest.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday13forest.PNG|Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Forest.png|The Fair 2014 Muppets World Tour Forest.png|Muppets World Tour Forest PP2014.png|Puffle Party 2014 ForestPenguinCup.png|Penguin Cup Frozen Party Forest.png|Frozen Party Frozen Party Forest (Frozen).png|Frozen Party (frozen) forestschoolandskate2014.png|School & Skate Party Halloween Party 2014 Forest.png|Halloween Party 2014 Pirateforest.png|Pirate Party 2014 MWalrusPartyForest.png|Merry Walrus Party Merry Walrus Party 2014 Forest (Tree Decorated).png|Merry Walrus Party (tree decorated) 2015 Foreststarwarsrebels.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover Ssforest.png|SoundStudio Party Pi Day Forest.png|Pi Day Puffle Party 2015 Forest.png|Puffle Party 2015 Frozen Party Forest.png|Frozen Fever Party Frozen Party Forest (Frozen).png|Frozen Fever Party (frozen) Rainbow Puffle Party Forest.png|Rainbow Puffle Party Forest The Fair 2015.png|The Fair 2015 Festival of Snow 2015 construction Forest.png|Festival of Snow 2015 construction FestivalOfSnowForest.PNG|Festival of Snow 2015 Other ForestIcon.png|The Forest as seen on the map. Holiday Party Map Icon Forest.PNG|The Forest as seen during the Holiday Party 2012. HolidayParty2013ForestMapIcon.png|The Forest as seen during the Holiday Party 2013. MuppetsWorldTourForestMapIcon.png|The Forest as seen during the Muppets World Tour. PuffleParty2014ForestMapIcon.png|The Forest as seen during the Puffle Party 2014. PenguinCupForestMapIcon.png|The Forest as seen during the Penguin Cup. FrozenPartyForestMapIcon.png|The Forest as seen during the Frozen Party and the Frozen Fever Party. School & Skate Party Forest Map Icon.png|The Forest as seen during the School and Skate Party. ForestHalloweenParty2014MapIcon.png|The Forest as seen during the Halloween Party 2014. StarWarsRebelsTakeoverForestMapIcon.png|The Forest as seen during the Star Wars Rebels Takeover. Names in other languages SWF *Forest *Music Nearby locations Regular Parties Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2007 Category:Places